More than 50% of VKC investigators conduct clinical or translational research. The overarching goal of Core D is to meet the needs of VKC investigators to characterize brain structure, function, and circadian rhythm in their study participants. Core D focuses on major technological resources to which no single lab has access. VKC investigators work with Core faculty and staff to assess neurodevelopment, as well as providing related consulting services. The Core offers neuroimaging, psychophysiology, and polysomnography services. Core D thus remains an important bridge and interdisciplinary crossroad for users, including basic scientists who are adding a human component to their studies and behavioral scientists who are adding a neurological component to their clinical research. Core D helps researchers examine behavioral and neurological aspects of such complex disorders as autism, learning and communication disorders, and IDD syndromes.